


Bigger In Texas

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Grandmother Wood Universe [30]
Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: Grandmother Wood Universe, M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean and Elijah celebrate their first July 4th in Austin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bigger In Texas

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Grandmother Wood Universe. Written to celebrate the Fourth of July, 2015.

[](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/elwoodlovesirish026/Austin%20Fireworks.jpg.html)

Watching the Fourth of July fireworks explode in the skies over Austin was a new experience for Sean, and while he preferred the privacy of watching them with Elijah sitting in their favorite spot on the beach in Venice, he had to admit it was a great show. They'd stayed till the very end of the annual Austin Symphony July 4th Concert & Fireworks before heading home to the turn-of-the-century Victorian Elijah had fallen in love with and that they shared when they were in Texas.

"What did you think of fireworks, Texas style?" Elijah asked as they lay in bed.

"Texans tend to exaggerate about being the best, but they do put on quite a show," Sean replied.

"They do brag a lot," Elijah agreed, "but I'm not sure I believe them about their claims about size."

Sean knew where this was going and kept his poker face. "And just how to do intend to prove them right or wrong?" he wondered.

"I'll just have to do my own research, of course." 

Sean didn't have to ask what kind of research Elijah had in mind, and he felt his cock growing almost before Elijah's hand slid under the covers to stroke it.

"So, what's the verdict?" Sean wanted to know, doing his best not to move under Elijah's ministrations.

Determined to do a thorough assessment before stating his conclusion, Elijah didn't answer right away, but finally he said, "It's true what they say, Irish. Everything _is_ bigger in Texas."


End file.
